Dear Fanfiction Writers TOS style!
by Zelda12343
Summary: Carrying over a popular idea from the Harry Potter fanbase begun by H O R I Z O N S! So what do the TOS characters have to say to these common fanfiction ideas? Read to find out!
1. Intro

**Introduction**

**Author's note: **_Well, in my browsing of other fanbases, I encountered a common event in which characters from a fanbase write a letter of complaint to fanfiction authors in that fanbase, complaining about common plots/pairings/story devices they'd disagree with. Thus, I HAD to do it for TOS. I've already written a pile of letters to upload, but if anyone has any suggestions of recurring (or not) types of stories you dislike or the characters would dislike, send 'em here!  
><em>_That is not to say I personally discourage anything these letters mention. I personally think that whatever you want to write, you should write. This is purely for entertainment purpose._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Star Trek. Credit goes to Gene Roddenberry and Paramount. I also do not own the idea for this story. Credit goes to H O R I Z O N S. _

_And now, without further ado, let's go!_


	2. Letter 1

**James T. Kirk 1**

Dear fanfiction writers,

How many girls must I sleep with/break the hearts of to get you to realize I'm straight?

Sincerely, James T. Kirk


	3. Letter 2

**Spock 1**

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Any feelings of romance on my part towards the Captain are nonexistent. Therefore, it is highly illogical to say there are.

Sincerely, Spock


	4. Letter 3

**McCoy 1**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Me and Spock? Really?

Sincerely, Lenard McCoy


	5. Letter 4

**Scotty 1**

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

78 fics. I was a main character, you know!

Sincerely, Montgomery Scott

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_Thanks to all of the reviewers and subscriber's I've been getting!_

_I looked, and Scotty really does have only 78 non-M Rated Fics. He needs a little more love!_


	6. Letter 5

**Uhura 1**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Is it true I'm dating Spock in an alternate universe? If so, please don't tell Christine.

Sincerely, Nyota Uhura


	7. Letter 6

**Sulu 1**

Dear fanfiction writers,

I am not a womanizer and don't make it a habit to chase after fair maidens. That is called chivalrous behavior, not homosexuality.

Sincerely, Hikaru Sulu

* * *

><p>I want to take this opportunity to thank my awesome reviewers! You guys rock!<p> 


	8. Letter 7

**Chekov 1**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Hikaru and I are friends. Not lovers.

Sincerely, Pavel Chekov


	9. Letter 8

**Chapel 1**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Stay away from Spock. Or I will chase you around with my hypospray.

Sincerely, Christine Chapel

* * *

><p>Honestly, I <span>DON'T<span> think Nurse Chapel would do something like that. I just wrote this here for the extra giggles.


	10. Letter 9

**Khan 1**

Dear fanfiction writers,

I thought I was major enough of a villain to have just a few more fics about me. Seriously, look at Voldemort!

Sincerely, Khan Noonien Singh


	11. Letter 10

**Joachim 1**

Dear fanfiction writers,

I exist too, you know.

Sincerely, Joachim


	12. Letter 11

**Chekov 2**

Dear fanfiction writers,

My name has one 'h'.

Sincerely, Pavel Chekov

Ps: notice the spelling

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Since I'm sick today, I get a break from regular life and get time to post this story. I actually did research and made sure I spelled Chekov's name right._

_And also, Joachim was one of Khan's closest allies in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. If you pay close attention during Space Seed, you'll see Khan talks to someone he calls "Joachim," who's listed in the credits. Joachim was a much more reasonable individual than Khan (I think). His death prompts a display of anger from Khan and a promise for vengeance._


	13. Letter 12

**Saavik 1**

Dear fanfiction writers,

I see it as highly illogical to be romantically linked to my mentor, Spock. Even in Vulcan terms, we have too much of an age difference.

Sincerely, Saavik

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> _I want to remind everyone reading this that whatever floats your boat is fine by me, and that my own personal choices don't factor into this one bit. _

_People could argue that there's sufficient evidence for this pairing, I suppose. Even so, Spock's old enough to be her father (if Kirk's anything to go by-I'm assuming Saavik and David are of similar age)._

_Please keep up the reviews-they motivate me more than you know._


	14. Letter 13

**Kirk 2**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Even if any of my friends were turned into women, that does not mean I'd suddenly be in love with them.

Sincerely, James T. Kirk

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_A personal pet peeve of mine. It sort of implies guys and girls can't be friends._

_The bad news: We're almost to the end of the first group of letters. The good news: the second group is twice as long._

_Thanks to my awesome reviewers! Please keep reviewing-it really makes my day._


	15. Letter 14

**Mirror Officers 1**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Just because we're on the ISS Enterprise doesn't mean we've got to have kinky romances with fellow male shipmates.

Sincerely, Mirror Universe Officers

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> _I don't get this one, honestly. Mirror!verse fics are pretty much always extremely graphic and extremely kinky romances. _

_Thanks as always to my reviewers! You make my day and drive me to write more._


	16. Letter 15

**Riley 1**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Could someone add me? Seriously, I wasn't that unimportant!

Sincerely, Kevin Riley


	17. Letter 16

**Scotty 2**

Dear fanfiction writers,

ScottyxEnterprise? WTF?

Sincerely, Montgomery Scott

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_I think it's fun to poke fun of in crackfics, but not in anything that's meant to be taken seriously._

_The bad news? I lost all my stories that I've written over the past eight months. The good news? I'd emailed the next round of this one to myself and still have it. Yay! Drop a review-I need a little sympathy. And some more of my lovely reviews._


	18. Letter 17

**Kirk 3**

Dear fanfiction writers,  
>Alright, I admit it: I probably have enough children to populate a planet.<br>Sincerely, James T. Kirk

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_So here we go, Round 2. Please enjoy and send in your requests!_


	19. Letter 18

**McCoy 2**

Dear fanfiction writers,  
>I'm married, dammit!<br>Sincerely, Leonard McCoy

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_I just got back from a week camping in the Everglades. It was AWESOME! I'm thinking of writing a fanfiction about it-thoughts?_

_Also, isn't McCoy still technically married to Natira?_


	20. Letter 19

**Riley 2**

Dear fanfiction writers,  
>Does anyone need a romantic interest for an OC story? I'm available!<br>Sincerely, Kevin Riley

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_...and desperate!_

_As always, enjoy and please drop a review. You don't know how much it means to me that this story's being read._


	21. Letter 20

**McCoy 3**

Dear fanfiction writers,  
>Men can't have babies. How many of you failed biology, anyway?<br>Sincerely, Lenard McCoy

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_No, this isn't my personal opinion. _

_Did you know that this story has gotten 6,678 hits and only 71 reviews? That means (approximately) that for every time someone reviews this, 94 other people have read a chapter? Not slighting my wonderful readers and reviewers, but I would like a few more. They motivate me to write this and other stories. Thanks._


	22. Letter 21

**Chekov 3**

Dear fanfiction writers,  
>What did my original haircut ever do to you? Why does everyone think it's silly?<br>Sincerely, Pavel Chekov

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_I got slightly more reviews than I typically do, so thanks to those who reviewed. And thanks to those who ALWAYS review. I'm glad to know your opinions on these things._

_And really, a lot of stories I've read involve Chekov's hair being made fun of. Including one I wrote..._


	23. Letter 22

**Irina 1**

Dear fanfiction writers,  
>I am not a heartbreaker, just a freespirited woman.<br>Sincerely, Irina Galiulien

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_I'm trying to reach 100 reviews before reaching 30 letters, or preferably 25. Please help me reach this goal. And besides, I might need a few ideas for letters, since my muse is temporarily on vacation. I only have about ten more letters left, so do help me._


	24. Letter 23

**Riley 3**

Dear fanfiction writers,  
>Really, I'm here for the taking!<br>Sincerely, Kevin Riley

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_He's becoming EVEN MORE DESPERATE! AAHHH!_

_I don't know, I can kind of imagine him as fond of girls and love without being a womanizer like his captain..._

_We're fifteen reviews away from 100, people! I've never had so many reviews and am SO glad because of it!_


	25. Letter 24

**Joachim 2**

I'm single too!

Sincerely, Joachim

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_Dear lord. He's taken Riley's lead. _


	26. Letter 25

**Khan 2**

Dear fanfiction writers,  
>I am not single. No OC stories please.<br>Sincerely, Khan Noonien Singh

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_To set the record straight and all that jazz... XD._

_Well, it seems dear Riley is the most popular character, but please review even for poor, socially awkward Khan._


	27. Letter 26

**Chekov and Scotty 1**

Dear fanfiction writers,

If you're writing my accent, GET IT RIGHT!

Sincerely, Pavel Chekov and Montgomery Scott

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I am so lousy at writing accents, I just gave up on it.

On a totally unrelated note, I reached 101 reviews last night! You guys are totally awesome and inspire me to write more of this and contribute to the Star Trek fanbases more!

PS: Congrats to Artemis Sherwood for being the 100th reviewer!


	28. Letter 27

**Scotty 3**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Transporters do not usually mess with the aging process. It was only that one time!

Sincerely, Montgomery Scott

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_I love kid!fics, to be honest. _

_I'm SORRY for not updating last week! I had a research paper to write. Blech. Forgive me with reviews?_


	29. Letter 28

**Sulu 2**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Pavel and Gertrude are not my only friends.

Sincerely, Hikaru Sulu

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>This one was suggested by an author named The Wolf's Shadow. I hope he or she is still reading this story!


	30. Letter 29

**Spock 2**

Dear fanfiction writers,

My mirror counterpart may stoop to levels such as reading minds without consent, but I never would. Therefore, it is illogical for you to write anything of the kind.

Sincerely, Spock

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_Never seen this, but just wouldn't make sense... yay for the mirror universe!_


	31. Letter 30

**Pike 1**

****Dear fanfiction writers,

Talos IV is a BANNED planet. Meaning no going back for visits.

Sincerely, Christopher Pike

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_Never actually seen this, but it WOULD be funny, wouldn't it?_

_You know what else is funny? My misspelling of McCoy's first name in that one letter. Geez, on the name thing, I was really going after myself. Mea culpa._

_Please review! You guys are my inspiration! Thanks for keeping my muse alive when I can't come up with inspiration at all other than here..._


	32. Letter 31

**Uhura 2**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Just because I'm the only female Among the senior officers (as far as I know) doesn't mean I am/have dated all of the male senior officers.

Sincerely, Nyota Uhura

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_Happy Easter whether you celebrate it or not!_

_Anywho, Uhura's been paired with many members of the crew, particularly Spock and Scotty. Only Kirk gets more of the senior officers in fanfics I know..._


	33. Letter 32

**Spellcheck 1**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Use me, please!

Sincerely, Spellcheck.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_Actually, not too much of a problem in the TOS fanbase. The writers here are very good overall on this issue, even in crackfics and such._

_I'm thinking of publishing only one letter a week instead of publishing one every day I have access to publishing it. I usually get more reviews when I have less chapters in a longer stretch of time. Do you guys like that better or something?_


	34. Letter 33

**Riley 4**

Dear fanfiction writers,

I like the name Kathleen. Remember that when you write me an awesome OC story.

Sincerely, Kevin Riley

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_Oh, Riley. Desperate for love. I can shut him up if you all want me to though..._

_And also, when and if we ever break 200 reviews, I'm posting a story which gives some background as to why each character wrote each letter. So please start reviewing!_


	35. Letter 34

**Redshirts 1**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Redshirt fatalities aren't funny. Seriously, stop making fun of it.

Sincerely, all now dead redshirts (deadshirts?)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_Couldn't resist that last one :)._

_Thanks for all the reviews! I'm hard at work on the background story, and will post it the moment I get 200 reviews. Thanks, guys! Your reviews make my day!_


	36. Letter 35

**Everyone**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Even I have some standards. And I wouldn't go after Mary Sues or underage girls.

Sincerely, male Senior Officers

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_Did you know that the term 'Mary Sue' originated from the Star Trek fanbase, specifically from a fanfiction OC in a story spoofing the typical OC story of the time?_

_Should I stop numbering the titles? I've pretty much lost count at this point and it delays posting._

_Sorry about not posting yesterday; I have been busy lately._

_As always, please review! We're about 53 away from the backstory!_


	37. Letter 36

**McCoy...yet again**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Some hybrids are biologically impossible.

Sincerely, Leonard McCoy

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_I wrote this awhile ago while studying reproduction barriers in Biology which prevent some species from hybridizing. Ah, science. You take the fun out of stuff (except for people like me who are seriously considering science as a career)._

_Sorry about not updating yesterday, my computer wouldn't let me onto FFN (accused it of having a virus). _

_Enjoy and please review! We're getting close!_


	38. Letter 37

**Janice Rand (the awesome)**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Why didn't I cross over into the Alternate Universe of that new movie?

Sincerely, Janice Rand

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_She should've crossed over. Seriously. _

_The bad news? I'll be out of the country for six weeks and unable to post anything, starting the 7th of June. The good news? Between that time and now, I have enough chapters to post with the same frequency I have. At the rate of reviews I'm getting, I'll be posting the backstory very very soon. As a matter of fact, I've written quite a bit this week and will be posting in several fanbases, including a drabble or two in this one._


	39. Letter 38

**Zarabeth the Smug**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Spock and I had a kid together. Thus, I'm the one who went the furthest with him.

Sincerely, Zarabeth

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_Well, according to Trek Lit canon, anyways. I don't know if that's counted as canon or not... but it's funny._

_Sorry about not posting yesterday; I was watching Star Trek: The Next Generation. By the way, _The Best of Both Worlds, _a TNG episode, is absolutely incredible. I started watching TNG just because I saw a clip from that one episode, and gosh was it worth it. I'd love to write a fanfic about the TOS characters in that situation...__  
><em>

_Anyhow, please review!_


	40. Letter 39

**Nurse Chapel...fighting back**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Zarabeth's got no proof Spock's the father. Don't listen to her.

Sincerely, Christine Chapel

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_Because she MUST have Spock, and no one can stand in the way of that. Not even someone who couldn't remotely be with Spock at this point XD._

_Sorry once again about not uploading on Friday, I went to see Avengers with some friends. Which, by the way, was awesome._

_Once more, I'll ask for some reviews! It fuels this story and all my Trek writings. _


	41. Letter 40

**Everyone's Desperate Plea**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Please don't add fuel to the 'Spock is MINE' fire through OC or Spock/anyone stories. It's getting hard to find a minute of peace and quiet on the Enterprise because of the bickering.

Sincerely, everyone aboard the Enterprise

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_Personally, I don't mind properly-done Spock romance stories. It's interesting to see how he comes to accept romantic feelings sometimes._

_Judging by the rate of reviews I'm getting, I should be able to upload the backstory in a week or two. Keep 'em coming!_


	42. Letter 41

**Khan's Announcement**

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I am now crossing over into the reboot universe! TIME TO TERRORIZE 'EM MORE!

Sincerely, Khan

P.S MWAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_If you haven't heard the news, you have now. The villain in the next movie has been confirmed to be Khan Noonien Singh. I wonder what it'll be like for Spock Prime... Maybe they'll kill him off. I would hope not though._

_I apologize for Khan's OOC-ness. If I learned I were about to be able to terrorize an alternate version of my worst enemy I'd probably act that way too._


	43. Letter 42

**A letter from me**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You Guys are AWESOME!

Sincerely, Zelda12343

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_Really, I couldn't believe the response to this little story that I spend fifteen minutes on! You guys are FANTASTIC!_

_Happy Mother's Day! I hope everyone is celebrating appropriately :)_

_Also, I almost hate to ask you, but would anyone here be interested in a high school AU for Star Trek? Because I've written one and will be uploading it quite soon..._


	44. Letter 43

Dear fanfiction writers,

No, I'm not a cold-blooded seductor. I only do so because it was in the job description!

Sincerely, James T. Kirk

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_A few reviewers have pointed out that Kirk usually is with girls for a motive. I think he genuinely does like girls, and doesn't like the idea of being known for his seducing of clueless girls for a motive. Just me, though._


	45. Letter 44

**Sulu's continued campaign**

Dear fanfiction writers,

I have a daughter whose mom could be one of two women. I'm straight, trust me.

Sincerely, Hikaru Sulu

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_Apparently, Demora from _Generations _could have had one of two mothers. Take what you will from it :)._

_Sorry about my recent lack of updates; I've been seeing some pretty epic movies on the weekend and preparing for my exams over the week. And a preview for the High School AU should be up tomorrow or Monday. _


	46. Letter 45

**Spock, Kirk's Opposite**

Dear fanfiction writers,

I have only one son, and do not plan on having any more. Thus, any stories starring a daughter of mine are irrational.

Sincerely, Spock

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_Not that I've found any yet :P_


	47. Letter 46

**Chekov has a message...for me**

Dear fanfiction writers (Zelda12343),

I am an only child.

Sincerely, Pavel Chekov

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_When I was younger (eleven), I made up the fact that Chekov had an older sister who pretty much kicked butt. And was probably a Mary Sue. I was a fool. I'm sorry, Pavel._

_I am in exam week right now, so thus updates may either be more or less common. I don't know. And I'm leaving for my six-week trip next Friday, so I'll do my best._


	48. Letter 47

Dear fanfiction writers,

I had no sisters. Only a half-brother.

Sincerely, Spock

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> _Directed at me as well. In the same god-awfulcontinuity as Chekov's sister, there was a sister to Spock and to basically all the others. Even Uhura. _

_So I'm still traveling, but I got access to Internet and an unplanned iPad as a gift for my birthday, which is tomorrow. I'm sorry about the lack ofupdates :(. _

_Has anyone heard that covers to stories are now available? I'd love it if someone could draw one for this story..._


	49. Letter 49

**The Titles Return!**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Have any of you even SEEN The Wrath of Khan?

Sincerely, Joachim

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_After Joachim wrote in the last time, I got SO many reviews asking who Joachim was. He was the guy in The Wrath of Khan who died on the bridge in Khan's arms, leading Khan to swear vengeance in a spectacular fashion. Figured he wouldn't be too happy about the fact that positively no one knew who he was._

_Just noticed the titles had been missing. Well, they're back now. XD_

_Did you know that for every review I've received, 122 people have sinn the story and not written in? Please take the time to review; it only takes five minutes and means the world to me. Thanks!_


	50. Letter 50

**Sybok speaks out**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Who gave you the idea I used to bully Spock? I was weird in that I was emotional, not in that I was a bully.

Sincerely, Sybok

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_My letters aren't that good from here on out. Though I have seen the occasional mention that Sybok was a bully without much proof. Admittedly, though, I don't know myself whether he did or not. For all I know he's denying it :)/_

_Bad news: This is the last letter in the second group of letters. Good news: The third group, the longest yet, has yet to be published. At all._

_Other good news: The backstory's finally up! Well, just the intro, but still, it's a start. _


	51. Letter 51

**Silly stuff from Riley...again**

Dear fanfiction writers,

No, I never considered Broadway as a career.

Sincerely, Kevin Riley

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_Just something dumb. Riley's still giving information out about himself for future girlfriends... I guess. It could also refer to the ASTCE-verse, in which everyone thinks he wants to be a singer. Check it out, I beg you!_

_I found out I posted one twice. I apologize, and I thank the reviewer who pointed that out. You know who you are!_

_Reviews inspire me. And I need ideas. I'm running out of them..._


	52. Letter 52

**Everyone's speaking out**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Who else thinks it's unfair that Captain Kirk ALWAYS gets the girl?

Sincerely, all male senior officers other than Kirk

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_Actually, though, it was about evenly split between Kirk and everyone else. Just another silly thing, actually._

_School's started for me, so it looks like I won't be having as much time as before to update. And I have a lot more work this year than any year before. Eh, that's advancing in grade levels for you. _

_Hope to hear from you in reviews! Just to warn you, there aren't too many letters left, so I REALLY need inspiration. Thanks a million in advance ;)_


	53. Letter 53

**Kirk's Response**

Dear fanfiction writers,

They're just jealous. Ignore them.

Sincerely, James T. Kirk

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_Read the last letter. This is a response to that. _

_Unfortunately, I feel as this fic has taken a serious downturn in quality. As such, unless I get any more suggestions, the one batch of letters left will be the last. I'm really sorry, but you'll sing a different tune once you've read the next few. _

_I'm mad at my muse lately for totally abandoning me. I can't even get any ideas for the ASTCE-verse. Though I might do a reboot of this fic in the 2009-verse…?_

_Please review with suggestions. They're the only thing keeping this fic alive at this point._


	54. Letter 54

**Another protest (jeez-it's like a flame war)**

Dear fanfiction writers,

We are NOT jealous. We are addressing a serious issue here!

Sincerely, all male senior officers besides Kirk

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_Yep, they really wrote another response. You'll notice in these next few letters that story arcs appear every once in a while. This is the conclusion to the latest one. _

_I'm sick today, so you guys get an early update. I'm getting some time to write a lot, so expect some activity on my profile. _

_You people are amazing. Over 220 reviews? I can't believe my luck! Thank you and sorry for all the earlier bitching for more. _


	55. Letter 55

**Khan vs. foe yay**

Dear fanfiction writers,

I'm strangling whoever came up with the Kirk/Khan pairing.

Sincerely, Khan Noonien Singh

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_I've never seen this pairing, but writers write just about any pairing. Which, incidentally, I think is great. But this pairing is somewhat odd to think about. _

_A few reviewers of this story have given me some awesome new stories. Thanks to all he them-you know who you are!_


	56. Letter 56

**Mirror!Sulu has a request**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Can someone make me get with Uhura? Seriously, if I don't get a piece of that hot action soon, I'm going to go crazy!

Sincerely, mirror Hikaru Sulu

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_I personally think the writers of the show were considering something between Sulu and Uhura for a while during season one. Just my opinion, I know, but I think its clear Mirror!Sulu thought a little like that. I mean, look at his creepy advances on Uhura during the Mirror-verse episode! Which is one of my favorites. Mirror!Chekov is surprisingly adorable when he's threatening to kill Kirk…_

_Also, I get over five hundred people reading this every time I update! What did I do to get all that? Thanks to whoevers reading, by the way. _


	57. Letter 57

**Normal!Sulu also has a request**

Dear fanfiction writers,

*blushes* don't hold me up to how my mirror counterpart is acting.

Sincerely, normal Hikaru Sulu

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_My head canon has Sulu as something of a gentleman. Which is why he doesn't want association with his mirror counterpart's lusty side. And even if he weren't a gentleman, who would want to be associated with their mirror counterpart's desire?_

_Also, have any of you joined Archive of Our Own? It is REALLY easy to use. I joined yesterday and already plan to use it as much as FFN. Currently I'm mass-uploading all the fanfics I completed on here. _

_Please keep up the reviews! I'm really glad so many people think this is going well-kudos (and cookies-I bake good cookies) for everyone!_


	58. Letter 58

**TOS! Chekov, not Nu! Chekov**

Dear fanfiction writers

Where did you get the idea that I'm underage?

Sincerely, Pavel Chekov

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_Just 'cause some people seem to cross between the TOS show and the new movie… Has anyone seen the new movie (well, new three years ago…)__  
><em>


	59. Letter 59

**Riley, the attention hog**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Nice to know people like me. Now WHERE are those fics?

Sincerely, Kevin Riley

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_I wrote this because Riley's been remarkably quiet lately… Though his complaint isn't entirely true anymore. I've actually seen a few more fics about Riley (I even wrote one). I don't know if they have anything to do with this story, but it's nice either way to see my favorite non-recurring character increase his place in the fanfiction world._

_The last letter/author's note had exactly 50 words. I don't know why I find that so amusing, but I definitely do. _

_Thanks once again for all the awesome reviews! If I don't post tomorrow, Happy Thanksgiving! _


	60. Letter 60

**Not Nu!Trek**

Dear fanfiction writers,

We are by no means affiliated with this new universe created by Nero. Stop confusing us with them.

Sincerely,

Everyone in TOS canon

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Another of these. I'm suddenly really crazy about that universe, even though I get annoyed with canon crossed over between the TOS and XI-verse. Perhaps it's because the new movie comes out relatively soon. It might not be TOS but it's pretty dang close__. Are you guys seeing it too when it comes out?_


	61. Letter 61

**Lt. Hadley has something to say…or not**

Dear fanfiction writers,

…

Sincerely, Lt. Hadley

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_This was suggested to me by Saphura months ago. I only just got around to putting it up on the site. _

_This was the longest title yet-as long as the chapter. Yikes. _

_LI looked today and saw that this story has 274 reviews and over 40,000 hits. Oh my god. Thank you so much, guys! You don't know how much this means to me! Gee, what'll I do after this fic wraps up?_


	62. Letter 62

**Kirk has a fact of life to share**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Picard TOTALLY is not as awesome as I am.

Sincerely, James. T Kirk

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> _And thus, we return to a question in fans' minds since TNG came on the air. I tend to think Kirk is the "awesomer" one. Though not by much. Picard's my favorite TNG character. __  
><em>

_On a completely unrelated note, I'm on break now, so this fic will be updated a lot more often. Probably. I might include a LOT more involving the Nu!Trek soon, since the trailer just came out and I have a picture in my head of a bunch of the villains from the original series claiming "Yeah, that's TOTALLY me you see there!" Random question: what are all of your thoughts? Because whoever this villain is, I'm pretty sure it's not 'John Harrison'…_

_Sorry 'bout the rant. Enjoy and please review. _


	63. Letter 63

**Sybok needs an ad agency**

Dear fanfiction writers,

Share your pain with me. Employ me as your personal therapist today; I need to raise money for an expedition to Sha Ka Ree.

Sincerely, Sybok

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_This one's sort of different. Not really a fanfiction-related plea, but still a plea. _

_Did any of you see the first nine minutes of the Into Darkness movie that came with the IMAX release of_ The Hobbit? _I did, and boy am I pumped!_

_Merry belated Christmas to all of you!_


	64. Letter 64

**Sarek has an anti-ad**

Dear fanfiction writers,

I apologize for my son's illogical behavior. You have no obligation to (and are actually being discouraged from) employing Sybok.

Sincerely, Sarek

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_Ties in with that last sort-of letter. Because I doubt Sarek would approve._

_Its 35 minutes to midnihere where I am, and the fireworks have been shooting off for almost two hours now. My dog, who hates loud noises, is on her last nerve. Happy New Year, everyone! Lets make 2013 the best year ever! The again, considering how awesome this year was, that'll be tough to do. I met many great Star Trek writers this year, and I hope to continue keeping the acquaintances/friendships, and to make more. _

_This story broke 300 reviews earlier this morning. Wow. I never expected that. 100, maybe, but 300? I'm seriously touched that you guys have been supporting this fic (and me) like that. Thank you all, and thanks to those who also took the time to check out some of my other work (you know who you are)._

_There. I'm done being sappy. Go shoot off some fireworks or something!_


	65. Letter 65

**Number One and Names**

I know, I know. They could have at least given me a name.

Sincerely, Number One (name yet to be canonically chosen)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_…so you'll have to think of one for her!_

_…you know, that's not a bad idea. What does everyone say to a challenge? Alright, if enough people (four or more) say yes in their reviews, I'll post challenge specifics next chapter :)_

_This story arc that I'm now publishing actually inspired my oneshot 'Names'. Just a random little fact…_


	66. Letter 66

**And now for something COMPLETELY different**

Dear Fanfiction Writers,  
>We didn't cause Roswell.<br>Sincerely, Everyone from TOS

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_This just popped into my head one day at orchestra, when we were playing a piece called 'Roswell' and I imagined the characters we know and love aboard a crashing ship…_

_I am SO sorry that I have taken so long to get back to this. Before you all take out your pitchforks, please let me explain. The school year got a little insane for me, my grades took a dip, I lost a few stories (including 20-some letters for this fic, btw), and I decided I needed to focus on my studies. Thankfully, however, I just finished the school year two days ago and can now return to theworld here on FFN. Can anyone forgive me and my lame, unannounced vacations? I totally understand if you wouldn't, by the way. _

_On a much lighter note, IT'S SUMMERTIME! For me, anyway. What about you all?_


	67. Letter 67

**Why didn't I think of this before?!**

Dear Fanfiction Writers,  
>STOP KILLING US OFF, DAMMIT! It's painful, raises many false alarms, and isn't canon.<p>

Sincerely, Everyone from TOS

-suggested by bobblestheninja-

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_I don't mind a good death!fic when it's well-written. Even so, they make me VERY sad. _

_I still can't believe I didn't think of this myself. It's genius. _

_You people are awesome-I see a few of you have come on right back and review. I'm touched. Give yourselves all a pat on the back! And come right back and review…;)_


	68. Letter 68

**Remember letter 55? Yeah…**

Dear Fanfiction Writers,  
>Oh god, it's real. I HATE the Nu!verse!<p>

Sincerely, Khan Noonien Singh

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_Ever since Star Trek Into Darkness came out (caution: spoilers for the newest movie), the pairing Kirk/Khan has indeed come into existence on this site. I know it's based on the newest movies, and thus doesn't really belong here, but the fact that Khan was accidentally predicting its existence was just too hilarious to ignore. _

_Thanks as always for the support! You guys are awesome! _


End file.
